100 Questions
by beatles-revelution1204
Summary: Liechtenstein gets bored one day, so decides to make up a game for her and big brother. fail summary it's good I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Every morning Liechtenstein would get up and go about her usually routine. Once her and her brother came back down from the mountains, one day she decided it needed to be different. Usually once they got back down the path they parted ways her going out into the field, while he shut himself up in his office until lunch, doing paperwork and other various political things. Liechtenstein felt the need though to spend more time with her brother, since they often did not re-meet again until about 1 o'clock. So she decided to make up a game that they could play, so they could spend if even one more minute talking. She had thought all night about her game, and knew of one she thought would be fun. It was going to be easy for her and hopefully easy for Vash as well. She made up a series of questions and stored them in her desk for safe keeping. She made up 20, and then when she reached her 15th question she would make 20 more, and so on until she reached 100, the most important one. It was a Monday, and had just been pulled up the hill by her big brother in an attempt to make it up to see the sunset, which they did. They walked back down the hill slowly, half because they were out of breath and half because they knew as soon as they reached the bottom, they would have to part. They reached the bottom she set her plan in motion. "Vash?" he looked at her over his shoulder for he had just turned to walk away. "What is it Lilli?" She giggled knowing that this would work perfectly. "Vash, starting tomorrow could we maybe play a game, I thought of one last night? I won't take too long I promise." He looked at her, and then sighed, knowing he would have to in the end. "Of course Lilli, can you explain it to me?" She giggled again and started to explain:

"I will ask you one question per day and give you until my bed time to answer. I will only ask the question in the morning when we reach the end of the path, like now. I will ask it again when we sit down together for lunch, and when we sit down to dinner. The final time I will ask is when I head upstairs for the night, and one of these times I expect my answer." Vash nodded and silently wondered what type of questions he was to be asked. Then he thought about the length of the game, and noticed how she left that out. "Lilli, how long will this game last?" She looked him square in the eye, a thing she rarely did, and simply stated "till I ask my last question." And then she walked away.


	2. And so it begins

100 Questions – question 1

It was the first day of her 'master plan' she liked to call it. She knew the question she wanted to ask and it was a simple question. She woke up as usual, to the sound of the paperboy. She again woke up her brother by the simple act of opening the shades to let the sunlight in. Then she made breakfast and they ate it as they walked up the path, to see the beautiful sunrise over the Alps. And then it all began. They walked slowly down the hill, and once they reached the bottom, Vash turned toward Lilli. "What is this first question?" She looked up and answered "my first question is…what is your favorite color?" He relaxed a little bit and stated simply "Lilli you know my favorite color, my favorite color is green." She laughed and walked toward the garden in the back of the house, while he walked toward the front of the house to his office.

It wasn't until lunch that they saw each other again and this time Switzerland had something to say. "Liechtenstein, since you got to start a game, I wish to start one of my own." She looked up at him in surprise; this was not what she had expected, but she agreed none the less. "It will be similar to yours, kind of like a mirror game. Once you ask your question as soon as I answer it you will have to give your response to the same question, if not sooner than my answer." Her eyes went wide with shock, but she then thought it could work to her advantage. She then giggled and said of course. He then prompted her answer to her previous question which she happily obliged to. "My favorite color is pink, but then you already knew that didn't you." He said of course and went back to his office.

His mind was distracted as he finished signing his name on the stacks of paperwork. He pulled out a stack of note cards wrote down answers to various questions, but did not know what Liechtenstein would ask, so it was hopeless, and he hated to admit it but he was kind of worried about what she would ask. So then he decided to put down his pen and paperwork and go to see his adoptive sister, who was usually in his gardens at this point in the day. He found her as usual by following the sound of her voice. She was not wearing her typical long striped pink dress because it was summer. Instead she opted for a short dress that was green, with a white bow around her small waist. He sighed and sat beside her in the fields. "Lilli I thought your favorite color was pink, actually I thought all of your clothes were pink." She giggled "After lunch I went out to buy myself a new dress, but they were out of pink, so I chose green, do you like it?" He stared at the green dress, and had to admit she looked good in green, and then swatted the thought away like someone would do to a wasp. She sat there and looked at the boy, who seemed to be lost in a dream world. She snapped her fingers, and he was pulled out of the dream-like world. She giggled as she often did when that pink tinge adorned Switzerland's cheeks. His face of course then promptly turned a darker shade of the rosy color, and he turned away. This was natural of course, but still incredibly funny to the young girl. They sat in silence for a minute or two, neither minding but neither totally comfortable with it. "Lilli, what type of questions are you going to ask me?" She looked at Vash, and smiled, but not her normal smile, more of a simper. "That, big brother is on a need to know basis, and right now you can't know." He was shocked by the answer, but inquired about it no more, and again they sat in a silence. That was until the sky let out a far off rumble signaling a long night of storms over the Alps.

It was a long day after Vash met her in the garden; Lilli went inside after he left, to prepare dinner for them. She sighed trying to find some forms of ingredients. She wanted to make him something different from the usual. It was a cold mid-summers night, so she decided to make an international stew. She first found some tomatoes courtesy of Romano next came some fish from Seychelles and found some noodles from Feliciano. She also found some meat from the American, whose name she couldn't remember, and finally some potatoes from the German brothers. She hailed down the maid to ask where the larger pots were kept and was guided toward a seldom used cabinet. She looked through and found the largest pot, and put it on the stove. She filled it with water and added a pinch of salt. The water was soon boiling and she puréed the tomatoes to make a kind of sauce or paste. One that was boiling she cut up the fish and everything else and dumped it into the pot. Once it was done, she turned the temperature lower, but still high enough to keep the stew warm. She then called again on a young maid to hunt down her brother and tell him that his supper was ready. She then turned all her attention back to the stew, stirring it slowly and occasionally tasting it to see if it needed more salt. Liechtenstein knew it was good and again took her attention off the stew to take the soup bowls out of the upper cabinets. She took her chair away from the table and but it by the cabinet so she could reach. Switzerland walked in to find her on the chair and to smell the stew, but was mostly focused on Lilli. He instantly he turned his attention to the stew again, and wondered what Liechtenstein had put in it. She finally reached the bowls, and grabbed the ladle to pour the soup. She poured the liquid into the separate bowls, still her back facing him. She then turned and made a small gesture for her brother to sit down. He obeyed and sat across from Lilli. She put down the bowl of red liquid in front of him and when to go grab spoons. They ate, with Vash's occasional compliment cutting through the silence. She looked at him when he spoke, like anyone with manners would, and thanked him every time. Then the silence was forever broken with a few simple words "Lilli what brought on this game of yours?" She knew he meant no harm but could not answer for it would give away her grand scheme, so she made up a lie. "I just wanted to play a game, why? Are you unhappy with it? I thought it would be fun." He had not been expecting that, and so he simply nodded and they ate again in a steady silence. She then wished him a good night, with a chaste kiss on the check and went to bed, to leave her brother in shock, and to clean up the dishes.


	3. reopening new scars

100 Questions- Question 2

It was Tuesday, and the second day of the game. Lilli woke up and dressed quickly. She then turned to her desk before going down to wake her brother. She looked through her stack of cards and set aside the two most import to be questions 99 and 100, and then turned her attention back to the other 98 cards. She sorted through them quickly and picked the question of the day. She then fled down the hall to hurriedly wake up her brother. She walked in his room to find him already up, and half naked with his shirt off. She saw all the scars that were on his torso, and literally ran out of his room, still unnoticed to Vash. She ran and made toast for the both of them along with pouring two glasses of orange juice. Her brother can down the stair now fully dressed and grabbed the toast and juice in one hand and Lilli's hand in his other and again they began up the hill. They walked up the path munching on their buttered toast in silence, with the occasional swig of their juice glasses. She admired her brother, and how nothing seemed to faze him during all the years of struggles. They finally reached the top just like every morning, and both sat on the now dry chairs at the top of the path. Lilli felt her brother's stare on her and she knew why. She knew that her brother was wondering what the question was for today, and she knew he would ask before they got to the bottom of the hill. And she was right, just at the moment Vash spoke "Lilli what will the question be today?" She looked at him and responded plainly "You will have to wait till we reach the bottom, Vash." He then promptly took her hand and all but dragged her to the bottom, and necessitated that she tell him the question. She giggled her cute nervous laugh and then turned to the side in an almost nervous way. "Big Brother can you tell me how you got all of those scars on your torso?" He then instantly regretted pulling her down the hill. She snapped her fingers to pull him out of shock, and looked at him worriedly "you have until my bedtime to answer, remember?" He told her that he need time to think of how to explain, and he would come and get her when he had an answer. She agreed and then walked off like normal to the gardens. Vash went to his office and started to just write, her wrote anything that came to mind, and it often was some long answer to Lilli's question. Since when had she seen his scars, he had never taken his shirt off in front of her and had never brought them up. He thought back to the last couple of hours and then remembered that early this morning he heard the door creak open when he was getting dressed, and he assumed it was just the wind or a maid, but now he wasn't so sure. He thought about how he could answer her question, and he didn't want to worry her, for they were not her issues to bear. She was obviously worried though, so he couldn't lie, but he also knew that she wouldn't take a half truth of an answer. Shit this was going to be hard…

It was lunch time and Vash still had no answer, so when Lilli asked, he said he needed more time, so she simply nodded and began a conversation on a completely unrelated topic. She then finished and grabbed both of their plates, brought them to the sink and wished her brother a good day as he walked out of the room.

Vash still sat in his office and it was now after lunch, about 2 in the afternoon to be exact and ever since the early morning he had tried to figure out the answer to Lilli's question, and it was killing him. He had balls of paper scattered across the floor, all crumpled up answers that never seemed to work. After his 500th attempt he found something fitting and went on a quest to find Lilli. Lilli of course was nowhere to be found, she wasn't in hi s garden her room was empty and so was the kitchen. He slowly walked to check the living room, a room that Lilli rarely visited, but still no luck, even if it was a long shot. He was defeated and he knew that, he had no idea where she was, so he decided to wait till dinner. He walked slowly to his room, trudging up the stairs, each step making a loud klunk. He reached his room and turned the doorknob quickly, he then made his way to his closet, eyes on the floor. He opened the doors and pulled out a plain white tee-shirt, since his current one had been spoiled earlier that day. He slowly started to remove his shirt but stopped when he noticed something out of the farthest corner of his eyes. It was Lilli, sitting on a chair in the opposite corner of his room, and she was clearly amused. He still had to get out of that spoiled shirt though, and so soon he found himself within the confines of his closet. He emerged after about 5 minutes and found Lilli now sitting innocently on his bed. "I heard that you have been looking for me." She said it so smugly, and so knowingly, it made Vash uneasy. "Yes I was Lilli; I have the answer to your question." She perked up at this, she was clearly happy for this turn of event, again it left Vash uneasy, and it was weird for her to enjoy it this much. "So what is it?" "Lilli, you wanted to know how I got these scars, right?" it was a rhetorical question, and that much she knew, so she kept quiet. "Lilli I got these scars by protecting my land, my people and from protecting you." She was still quiet though, and still with wide eyes for a few minutes. "Vash, for your mirror game…" And then her cut her off. "I am going to venture to guess that you have scars, so I was going to ask you my own question, is that alright?" She then broke down in tears, and Vash had no idea why. Then she spoke in between her sobs "V-Vash...*sob*…I-I ha-v-e…*sob*…'ell…yo-u…som-ethin'…*hiccup*… I do *sob* do h-av-e a…sc-ar, it's *hiccup* *sob* and….i ' m s-or-r-y i…ne-v-e' to-l-d you. She had finally calmed down and took a shuttering breath. "Lilli you don't have to tell me, I don't want you to be ok." She looked at him, but continued on with her story. "Vash, I want to tell you." She then pulled her skirt up just high enough to reveal a scar that was about 3 inches long. Vash was shocked and it showed. Lilli took a deep breath, and retold the tale of the scar. "I got it only a few days before you found me actually, one of my citizen's found me in a abandoned building, it was woman no older than 20. She *sob* she actually blamed me and the failing economy for the loss of her house, her husband and most importantly for the loss of her child. When she told me, I broke down in tears, and she scoffed, wondering what I had to cry about, and she pulled out a small Swiss army knife and cut my leg, not deep but deep enough for my leg to bleed." Lilli then dropped her skirt and walked out of his room, to leave him curious about what else she had to hide, and what he had hid from her, without him even knowing. It was at least two more hours since they would meet again for dinner, and Vash finished his work, so he was left to ponder the question alone in his room.

It was around six when Vash went down to the lower level of his house, to eat dinner with Lilli. She was sitting at the table already, with a plate of Pastetli, and a small bowl of leftover soup. His place at the table was set with the same, and Vash sat down across from his sister, her tear-stained face looking down toward her meal. And then the silence was broken…"Lilli why did you tell me that?" She looked up at him, her large green eyes threatening to spill over with tears again. Vash calmed walked over to his sister, and put down the spoon in her hand before lifting her up from her chair and carrying her to her room. When they reached the upper level Lilli was still quietly sobbing, her green eyes looking duller with every tear that was shed. "Lilli, calm down, please Lilli calm down." Vash repeated this statement over and over again in a vain attempt to sooth her, as he lay her down gently in her bed. She finally stopped crying and ended her sobs with a small hiccup. Switzerland again repeated the calming phrase, just to make sure, before Liechtenstein looked up, her face red, and her lovely green eyes puffy. "I'm sorry, Vash, I'm so incredibly sorry." He then set her head upon her pillow and tucked her sheets up to her chin. She sighed as her redden green eyes closed, and she succumbed into sleep. Vash slowly stood up and leaned over Lilli and with a chaste kiss on her forehead, he left the room and went again to his room, to go to sleep and hopefully by the morning everything would be back to normal.


	4. so who?

Question 3-

Lilli awoke the next morning to find herself in the dress she had worn last night, except the last place she remembered being was in her brother's arms, not her room. She sat up and went to her bureau to find her face red and tear-stained. She then remembered all that had occurred, and saw in the mirror her eyes held more tears, threatening to spill over. She sighed and wiped her eyes before getting up and opening her bedside window. It was a clear spring April day so she took out the clean new green dress she had previously bought. She then glided down the stairs and began to make breakfast. By the time Vash came down Lilli had made two international omelets, that had Spain's tomatoes, Germany's sausage, and some cheese from her brother. She also poured two canisters of orange juice. Vash walked in to find a good breakfast, for both him and Lilli. Lilli was holding them and told him to "hurry along" or he would miss the sunrise. He walked calmly alongside Liechtenstein up their special path. When they reached the top, the sun had not risen, but it was ok. Lilli sat in her chair and pointed for Vash to sit in his, as she handed him his breakfast, they again sat there in silence, like so many times before until the sun rose over the highest peak. The breakfast was divine to say the least. The sun made the sky look like a wonderful mix of an artist's paints, so many unparalleled shades of pinks and purples, blues and yellows along with fiery reds and blinding oranges. Vash loved this sight; he loved to wake to it every morning especially with Lilli. _Wait did he just think that?! Seriously he raised her and took care of her; this was no way for him to be thinking!!!!!! _His attention was turned back to Lilli though as she stood and motioned for him to follow, but leave the trash of this morning's meal in the trash can for the rangers to grab latter.

It was a slow walk to the bottom of the hill, made even longer by the silence that seemed to follow the two around everywhere. "Vash, it is time for the third question." She looked at him, looking for any sign of emotion from her brother, he was stoic. "The third question is… do you have a favorite nation, beside your own?" Lilli knew it was an odd question, but this was her way of figuring out if Vash liked anyone. He stood there dumbfounded, obviously perplexed by the question. "Uh, I don't know. Can I answer you later?" Lilli laughed at his answer, and then wished him a good day, but stopped short in her turn to the gardens. "Oh, Vash what would you like for lunch today?" He was also stopped by the sudden question and turned back to Lilli. "Would you mind making Rippli?" She beamed up at her brother and simply replied "I could try" before walking away each back to the normal routine of going in opposite directions before lunch.

Vash sat in his office for most of the morning signing various papers and writing letters to the nations of thanks for trading materials and what not. The he found the tackiest letter on his desk, the envelope a bright blue with a red wax seal on the back, and the address was from France. He opened it slowly to find a handwritten letter addressed to him and Lilli. It was an invitation to a party, and of course since it was France it was formal wear only. Vash sighed and tucked the letter in his pocket, to show to Lilli later.

Vash walked into the kitchen, his requested meal was sitting on the counter, Lilli in her apron adding a few fixings. She turned two plates in hand and smiled at him as she set them down. "I hope I made it correctly." He grabbed a knife and a fork from a drawer and cut into the meat. He popped it into his mouth, and chewed. It was phenomenal. She was also eating the meal, more daintily of course, but visibly enjoyed it just the same. They soon finished, and Vash was very proud of Lilli, for being able to cook, just as an innate talent for her.

He then remembered the letter he had received from Francis. He handed it over to her, and she read the note. She looked up from the paper, to Vash. "Are we going?" He sighed, and placed his elbows upon the table, and rested his cheek on hand. "It's up to you Lilli. I would like your opinion on this." Her eyes went wide, and she read the letter over again. "It sounds ok; it's like a formal world meeting. Why not? I say we go." "Well then Lilli, you'll need a new dress at some point, the ball is on Sunday." She smiled and got up grabbed both dishes depositing them in the sink. "Vash the post man just came a dropped off 3 boxes of papers, I had them transferred to your office." Vash stood, thanked Lilli for the meal and told her if she needed anything he would be in his office. He walked toward his office, closing the door behind him, as he viewed the 3 large boxes on his desk. He sighed and sat in the chair behind his desk. Then he remembered Lilli's question and the fact that he didn't answer it. He quickly thought of an answer, while he signed through the first box of papers. He then waited and made sure his answer was correct while signing through the second box of paper. By the time he finished the second box, his hand hurt like hell, so he stopped and sought out Lilli, to answer the question of the day.

He stood after signing the last papers and then a knock on the door could be heard. He opened it, and there stood Lilli, balancing a tray on one hand, and the other one raised to knock again. She smiled sheepishly and moved the tray slightly toward him. "I brought you some tea; I figured you would be busy with your papers." He smiled and took the tray of tea and cookies to the table in the corner of her room. The then pulled up his desk chair, and guided Lilli to sit, and he himself sat on the floor. Lilli poured the tea and handed him a cookie first and then poured a cup of tea for herself, and waited for him to try it first. He took a sip, and was greeted by warmth of the liquid. He smiled and she them took a sip of hers; smiling obviously happy that she had made it well. Soon all the cookies had been eaten, only crumbs remained and the pot of tea and the rest of the tea had grown cold. They continued to talk until Vash noticed the twinge of pink in the sky. He also remembered the third box of papers. Lilli stood and pushed his large chair back to his desk, opening the box after she replaced the chair. She understood that the work needed to be done, but stayed and settled herself on the floor, with a book.

Vash was about half way done with the papers, when he noticed one addressed to the country of Liechtenstein, he moved it aside for Lilli and moved on to the next one, again it was for Lilli, so he moved it again to a different pile. Soon the pile was about 20 pages thick, and he was wondering why the papers were even there. But the last 40 or so were in the name of Switzerland.

Lilli looked up, and saw the papers set aside. "Vash, why are those papers set aside?" He looked up from the last paper, and quickly signed on the dotted line. "They are for you Lilli, if you could please sign them." She stood from her spot on the floor, and walked to the opposite side of Vash's desk, and accepted the blue pen he gave her. "Um Switzerland, do I sign as Lilli or Liechtenstein?" He looked up and motioned to the paper he had just signed, in the name of Switzerland, and she nodded, carefully spelling out the word_ Liechtenstein_ in small cursive letters. She giggled as he placed it into a separate box and went off to make them dinner.

Vash sat down to dinner, a big plate of pasta sitting in front of him. Lilli had taken to making international recipes for dinner, and she was doing a wonderful job. He twirled the pasta around the fork, and sampled the food, which was quite good. They ate in silence, both finishing at about the same time. She smiled and like always got up and placed the plates in the sink. He stood up and started to walk out of the room, only to be held in place by Lilli's small delicate hand. "Vash could you please answer my question?" She looked up and met his eyes, and smiled present on her face. "Of course Lilli." She smiled wider, she liked getting answers. "Alright Vash, do you like any other countries?" He grabbed Lilli's hand and walked her upstairs, since it was close to her bedtime. "Well, Lilli, I find a lot of countries annoying, such as America, and Italy, but there are a few I can stand. I can stand Germany, because of his intolerance of interruptions, and Austria, is sometimes bearable. But there is only one person who doesn't always annoy me, and that's you Lilli, you could never annoy me." Lilli smiled and thanked him for his answer, and turned to grab her pajamas, but was stopped by Vash's hand on her arm. "Lilli, what about my mirror game?" She placed her pajamas on her bed and turned to face him. "Oh right, well the girl nations are all really nice, except for Belarus, she scares me. Um but the only guy nation I know is you, those are the only country I like." He turned after saying a quick goodnight and exited her room. He then went to be himself, to await tomorrow.


	5. oh so sweet

Question 4

It was Thursday now, and soon the weekend would be coming, Lilli loved the weekend because then Vash had no work to do and they often hung out. She sat up within the soft confines of her duvet and looked out the window, the sun still far down below the horizon. She yawned and recalled the events from yesterday, after Vash took her up to her room; the only thing she remembered was a warm feeling on her forehead. She undid herself from the mess of covers, and crossed the drafty floor toward her closet. She got dressed in her favorite gown, which was identical to her pink dress, except it had been specially given to her by Vash and it was in a navy blue. She adored it only wearing it on her own personal special occasions, and today was one of them. On the first Thursday of each month she would wear it to lift her spirits, and so she did today.

Lilli walked silently past Switzerland's room, only pausing when she heard him shift in his sleep. She smiled and laughed on the inside, so she wouldn't wake him, she then continued on her silent way toward the lower level to the kitchen. She made their traditional toast, and juice. She left them on the counter and went to wake the older member of the household.

She slowly opened his door, and was greeted by the sight of sunlight, except Vash was still asleep. She giggled as she walked toward his bed, and sat on the edge, shielding the sun from her own eyes. "Vash, wake up, Vash come on, wake up." He stirred but then went back asleep. Calmly Lilli, tugged at his sleeve, for she had time to play these games. "Vashin, come on big brother wake up, it's time to get up." But still he would not stir. Finally she got fed up, "VASHIN WAKE UP NOW OR I'M GOING UP THE PATH ALONE!" His eyes finally opened, and he sat up quickly, so much so that he had to reach for support which happened to be Lilli. Vash grabbed her shoulder, and she stood dragging him up with her. Vash stumbled, but stood and ushered Lilli out of his room as he got dressed.

Vash walked down the stairs his shoes making a _clunk _as he walked. He reached the kitchen, and as normal grabbed the toast and the drinks, and walked out the door that was held open by their maid. They walked up the hill, and again as usual walked up the hill as the sun rose about the majestic Alps. They sat there for at least 5 minutes, until Lilli started to walk down the path, pulling his hand behind her. But Vash resisted in the most unnoticeable way, and it took them an extra minute. They reached the bottom and as Vash looked at the Alps, the sun was not so high that it could be seen from the bottom of the path. Lilli let go of his hand, and looked up at him with her large emerald eyes and the words were ushered from her lips, it was her question. "What is your favorite kind of chocolate?" He relaxed a bit, since it wasn't such a personal question as yesterday's way. "Well Lilli since I represent Switzerland, and we are phenomenal chocolate makers, it's hard to chose but I would have to say mine is milk chocolate" She smiled and asked if he wanted her to answer too. "Of course, it's part of my mirror game." She laughed and agreed, "Alright, then my favorite type of chocolate would have to be dark chocolate, and it's bitter but tastes really good." He smiled as her mouth practically watered at the mention of chocolate. She bid him goodbye and walked to the garden on the side of the house. She didn't notice that Vash followed until she sat on her favorite stone bench, and he stood in her line of sight. She smiled, stood and walked over to Switzerland. "I thought you had work to do big brother." He smiled one of the rare smiles and took Lilli's hand as he walked to a seldom used path.

"Vash, where are we going?" He looked back at her and then turned forward again. "It's a surprise Lilli, don't worry." She relaxed and let herself be dragged down the path, which she found eventually led out to town. She looked around in awe as the town bustled about. Lilli had only been into town a few times, and once she met Austria, who seemed to have some tension with Vash. Austria treated them both to lunch and then both went their separate ways. But back to the present ~

Lilli and Vash walked down the street, toward a part of town she had never visited. "Big brother, where exactly are we going?" He smiled and stopped in front a giant chocolate factory. The factory was called _Flavil_ and was very large. She walked with Switzerland, where they were greeted by a tour guide, with a large smile. They were walked through the factory; Lilli's eyes were wide the whole time. When the tour was over the tour guide handed them each to box of chocolate, and said goodbye.

As they walked out the door Lilli looked down at the box, and Vash smiled "Don't open it yet Lilli, wait till we get home." She pouted but obeyed him none the less. Finally Lilli got tired of waiting, so she grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the path they had come to town on. When they finally reached the confines of the estate, Lilli pulled the purple ribbon off of the box, and sat down on a convenient stone bench. Vash followed her and removed the green ribbon from his own box. Lilli smiled as she saw the dark chocolate delicately wrapped in white paper. She looked over toward Vash and saw the milk chocolate within his box. She daintily took one of the chocolates in her small fingers, and bit the piece of chocolate. Her mouth watered for more, and once she finished the first piece, she grabbed the smallest one, and ate that. Vash looked at Lilli, and saw she enjoyed the chocolate; he had planned for this, making sure she got the dark chocolates she wanted. He then took one of his and popped it into his mouth, letting it melt. Lilli stood up and positioned herself in front of Vash. "Thank you for the trip into town and the chocolates, Vash." "It was my pleasure Lilli." She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, his face instantly turning bright red. He mumbled something under his breath, but stood and walked behind her. "Vash don't you have work to do?" He stopped in his tracks, and also swore, but refrained. He instantly turned in the opposite direction after saying a quick goodbye to Lilli, and ran to his office.

Lilli hummed a make shift tune as she walked toward the library, trying to find something to do. The books were full of dust, so went ever she had to turn the page, a new cloud of dust would confront her nose. She finally found a book that she found interesting. The title read "Cinderella". She sat in an overly large chair and curled up with her book, dress draped over her legs. She opened the book and started to read.

Vash finished his work fairly quickly, he only had a few papers to sign, and the only problem was finding a blue pen. His boss always insisted he used one, so they could tell the original from the copies. He signed the papers, and continued stood from his place in the chair, trying to figure out what to do next. He went into the living room, and sat down to think. Vash felt uneasy about Lilli's game, she had all her questions planned, and it felt like she way probing for information. He sat, trying to figure out where she had thought of such an idea, and what she could possible want to learn about him. It wasn't like he was an interesting country, just a small European nation amongst many others. She was better off learning about more powerful countries such as America, England or even the Austrian. He in himself was not the slightest bit interesting. But no matter how hard Vash thought about it, he could find no answer. Finally he got up and decided to move to another room.

Lilli wasn't far in to her story, when the door creaked open, and Vash entered the room. "Hey Lilli, what are you up to?" She smiled remembering a line she had heard before, and looked down at the book. "Oh, page 5." He laughed getting the reference, before seating himself in the chair opposite. He looked at the books positioned on the table to his left, and grabbed his birthday present from Arthur. The Harry Potter series, England insisted, was a very good series. Thus Vash got it for his birthday. He opened the first book; there were seven of them, to where he left off. They read in silence for about 10 minutes, until Lilli stood and walked toward the bookshelf to but her book away. "Say, Lilli, why read Cinderella, you know it by heart, I read it to you when you were a child." She smiled, but it seemed sad, "I wanted to read it myself, and gather my own message from the story." He placed his book mark within the confines of the page he was on, and stood, placing it on the low overly crowded wooden table. "Lilli you seem bored, why don't you head into town?" He handed her a small worn wallet, which contained 85 American dollars. "Vash, this is a lot of money…" He looked at her, but pushed it toward her. "Well Lilli, I don't exactly expect you to spend all of it." She smiled and walked out of the library thanking Vash as she went.

Lilli remembered the letter her and Vash had gotten just yesterday. She thought of how it was a formal party and how she needed a formal dress. She walked down the path, humming a tune as she went. She finally reached town, a whole new and confusing world opening up to her. She walked down the streets unsure of where to go. And she looked for the sign of a dress shop. She walked maybe 4 city blocks finally reaching a large dress shop located on a corner. She opened the large glass door, and was at once greeted with about 1 million dresses. Instantly a young girl, perhaps in her early 20s was at her side. "Hello miss, may I help you find anything?" She smiled sweetly at Lilli, and walked with her, as she moved away from the door. The young girl turned toward Lilli, and her eyes went wide in awe. "You! You're Mr. Vash's little sister aren't you?!" Lilli blushed and nodded; the girl almost squealed and took her by the hand. "Your brother was just in here the other day, buying you a dress! What do you need I'd be glad to help!" Lilli smiled thankfully and walked side by side with the girl. "Could you perhaps help me find a formal dress, I'm going to a party later this week and I have nothing to wear."

The young girl laughed and led Lilli over to the back of the large store, where a million dresses hung on racks and pegs, neatly aligned on the wall. "My name is Colette, now what color are you looking?" Lilli placed a slim finger on her lower lip, biting it in the process. "Um, well I have always worn pink, but I'm not too sure…" Colette smiled and walked her over to a large rack, full of dresses of various lengths and hues of pink. Lilli smiled, and quickly looked over the ones in front of her. Colette looked over Lilli, taking in her height and estimation of figure. Lilli was petite to say the least although, she was incredibly naïve and beautiful. Colette scanned the rack, ruling out the long dresses, they would swallow her up, and the incredibly short ones would make her look like a slut, her brother would not be pleased. Colette looked at the small girl again, and smiled, she really was beautiful. What Lilli didn't know though was that Colette knew that Vash was not her biological brother. Colette also knew that Vash cared very deeply for his sister. Lilli scanned the rack for what seemed the 5th time, before noticing one that caught her eye. It was what seemed to be about to her knee, of the most incredible mix of hot pink and light salmon, it was just right. Colette also grabbed a few and led Lilli to the dressing room.

Vash was sitting in his study completely board, waiting for Lilli to come home. There was a timid knock on the door, and Vash stood to open it hoping it was Lilli. But instead there stood a young maid, about 23, holding a tray for him. "Sir," she said her cockney accent very strong, "'ou missed lun'h, I t'oug't 'ou mig't be 'ungry." Vash smiled and took the tray from the girl. "Thank you, miss." She bowed and left him with the tray, and his thoughts.

Lilli checked the small clock on the wall noting the time was 3:45 pm. She had to be back in time to make dinner for her brother. With Colette's help she had tried on several dresses, none of which seeming to work. She finally found a light pink dress, it was a kind of salmon almost, but I won't go into detail. Around the waist was a black satin sash. Colette said it accentuated her waist, and look lovely, which Lilli agreed with the decision and bought the lovely dress. By the time she had found the proper size, checked out and Colette had pointed the direction in which to travel it was about 4:40 pm, and Lilli needed to be home in time for 5:00 pm.

Vash was pacing in his study, wondering where on Earth Lilli was. It was precisely 5:02 pm and Lilli was not home yet, he had half a mind to go into town to find her, but thought better of it. Vash sighed and stopped pacing due to his aching feet, and sat down in his large chair. "Damn it where is she?"

Vash stood quickly when there was a knock on the door, throwing it open quite violently. But there stood the maid from a little while ago the one with the cockney accent, a tray once again present in her hand. "Mis' Liec'tenstein just called sir… S'e said s'e'll be 'ere in just a minute, s'e 'ad to stop for somethin' along t'e way." Vash sighed; obviously relieved. "Alright thank you, when she gets home send her in here alright?" The maid bowed and left the tray on the table, closing the door behind her as she left. Vash relaxed a bit now, although he was still on edge.

Vash paced again but for a shorter time, for it was interrupted by a knock on the door. He walked calmly this time to the door, half expecting to see that maid again. The door was opened from the other side, by Lilli. "Vash, you called for me?" Again he heaved a sigh of relief. "Yes, Lilli, how was your time shopping?" She reached a small bag and pulled out the beat up wallet, handing it to Vash. "Thank you, so what did buy?" She shuffled in place, biting her lip. "I can't show you big brother, it a surprise, wait till Sunday alright?" He nodded, and left with her to go prepare supper.

It was five thirty by the time dinner was done, and both were hungry. Lilli made frittata* tonight, and Vash was amazed at her cooking talent. He had bartered with Ludwig for the potatoes, trading a pistol for a couple bags and other people. He was full by the time he had finished his second slice, and thanked Lilli for the meal. She stood and grabbed his plate, like usual, and watched her place them in the sink. She lingered at the sink though, humming a soft melodious tune as the water ran. He stood, and walked to the sink to stand next to his adoptive sister. "Lilli, I've never seen you wash the dishes, usually you let the maid get them." She looked up from the sink, and smiled. "Our maid, you know, Patricia, she got the flu, so I decided to try and help her." He smiled at her thoughtfulness, and picked up one of the towels. Lilli smiled and handed him the plate, watching him for a moment, before moving onto the next dish. They were soon done with the stack that had been piling up over the days Patricia had stayed in bed.

Lilli sat in Vash's room, helping him find his lost book. She was actually sitting on his bed, while he was crawling on the floor. She giggled when he almost fell, and again when he bumped his head on the bedpost. "Vash, perhaps it is not in your room." He pulled himself up on his knees, kneeling beside Lilli, except she was on the bed and he on the floor. She came down to his level, both now on the hardwood floor. She straightened herself up, so she was slightly taller, and smiled at him. "It is time for me to go to bed; I will see you in the morning." She gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead and walked off to her own room, leaving him there, in his room.


	6. author update thingie

Alrighty, so I figured I'd give you guys an update; that is if you still care….

I've figured which couple I want to expand on first for Fifteen, and that's gonna be Prussia x Hungary

I'm trying real quick to finish up 2 more chapters of 100 Questions so those should be done by week's end… (god please {I promise at least one}…)

Disney Hetalia chapters are also in progress the most complete being Japan x Taiwan, Reflection

Singing in the Drunkness is also working it's self slowly into words, so expect that up by the time I start school, which is September 1st (…help…)

Speaking of school once I start my schedule will be even slower than it is now, but I'll try to get some stuff up during the school year…

Excuse time ~

I figured I should give the people who actually care a reason, I'm actually not busy most of the time but this summer's heat has given me serious writer's block so that's one issue, and the other is that I just got my new computer last June and it had a 60 day trail for word, which I used up and I just managed to properly install word and everything else. Also when I got the new computer I started from scratch and some of incomplete chapters are still on my old laptop, so yep… thanks for reading this (as if anyone would…) and I'll hopefully get something to you lovely people within the next…uh….SOON!


	7. season change winter to spring

Question 5 ~

Lilli opened one green eye, then the other, finding her brother sitting at the foot of her bed. "Vash, why are you…" She didn't finish for her brother pulled out a plate of toast and a glass from beside him. "I let you sleep in, you looked tired last night. I hope the toast is ok." She smiled as she bit into it toast, the butter melting on her tongue. "It is wonderful, thank you." He exited her room, telling her to get dressed. She put her dress on, smoothing her skirt. She looked out her window, and smiled at the tips of the Alps. She went out of her room, something she's not used to. She walked down stairs, her brother waiting by the door.

She walked up the hill, as usual, the sun creeping over the horizon just before they reached the top, orange hues engulfing them, in bright morning light. They sat there, bathing in the light, until maybe about 8 in the morning. Lilli loved the sun, she truly did, but it was time to go down. Lilli stood from her seat, and tapped Vash's shoulder, trying to get his attention. "Vash, let us go down, you have work to do, yes?" He nodded and stood, positioning himself next to Lilli during their trek down the path.

Once they reached the bottom, Vash stood facing Lilli, and he was silent. Her calm voice piped up, "Vash, would you like to know today's question?" He silently nodded, and she continued, "Today's question is what is your favorite time of year?" He blinked twice, and allowed himself to smile just a bit. "My favorite time would have to be… spring I guess. Everything is just starting to bloom." Lilli nodded, and Vash asked for her favorite season. "My favorite season is spring as well…it's just so pretty, and the temperature is just right." Vash nodded and looked at one of the trees in front of him. The pink flowers had just bloomed, so he strode over to the tree and plucked off one of the blossoms. He cradled it in his hands until he reached Lilli, and then he put it in her hair.

Lilli smiled and kissed Vash on the cheek as she turned to go into the house, but stopped and turned around. "Vash, come and help me make lunch today around 12 o'clock in the kitchen. Alright?" Vash nodded and walked slowly back to the house where his office was. Vash had to get all his work done today that way it didn't pile up over the week that he and Lilli were gone. He had a stack of papers on his desk about three feet high and another on the floor measuring about four. He sighed and took out a brand new blue pen. As Vash concentrated on the black inked words in front of him he lost track of time. As Vash took his first break he noticed that the time was exactly noon. He quickly slammed down his pen and raced out of the room toward the kitchen.

Lilli walked in the kitchen to find the plates from breakfast in the sink and the fresh basket of ingredients she had asked for were on the table. She smiled and walked toward the pantry, grabbing an apron off the hook. She tied it gingerly around her small waist and decided to wash the dishes to pass the time. As Lilli finished her stack of dishes she noted the time noon exactly…and her brother wasn't here yet. She felt a small frown come across her face as she washed the dish soap off her hands. As she reached for the towel a loud crash could be heard from the hall. She looked up startled but relaxed when she saw the figure of Vash. He was panting heavily and looked very handsome…Lilli felt her eyes go wide at the thought and quickly looked away from Vash. Once she calmed down and he caught his breath Lilli spoke, "you're late, come on you're gonna help me make Monte Cristo Sandwiches." Vash's head tilted to the side in confusions, forcing Lilli to explain. "Basically its slices of ham, turkey and Swiss cheese layered between soft slices of bread and then deep fry them in panko breading, alright?" She smiled up at him sweetly and handed him a rather large knife. "Vash I'm going to need you to cut up the cold cuts for me." He nodded and soon enough they were working like a well-oiled machine.

By 12:30 their sandwiches were done and they were sitting at the table, just ready to eat. "Lilli, why did you ask me to help you make lunch today?" Lilli looked up from her plate, to smile at Vash before answering. "I get lonely in the kitchen; I figured you'd be good company." Vash blushed at Lilli's response before abruptly standing and walking quickly over to the sink to place his dish in it. Vash walked back to the table and kissed her forehead without thinking before rushing back to his office, tomato red blush obvious on his face.

Lilli sighed, obviously frustrated and placed her chin on her delicate hand. Vash was apparently not one who liked to show affection, except for kissing her on the forehead. Everything she tried and Vash wouldn't reject or accept her… Lilli was beginning to get desperate. Her hand suddenly slipped out from underneath her chin and she found her forehead slammed against the oak table. She groaned in both pain and frustration before straightening up and grabbing her empty plate. She walked upstairs and sat down on her bed, feet dangling off the side idly. She flopped back onto her mattress before staring at celling and listening to the birds sing outside, spring almost near. The last thing Lilli remembered was a robin's song being interrupted by a cat; then came sleep.

Vash sat in his large leather chair, blue pen scratching idly across the paper, simply signing his signature by rote. He sighed as he noticed he had just finished his first three foot high stack, leaving the larger four foot one by his feet. He sighed again and rested his back against the soft brown leather before gently closing his eyes. He quickly snapped them open and signed about fifty more papers before sleep once again imposed itself on him. He fought it again and managed to sign more papers by simple rote. He sighed in relief as he finished nearly two-hundred signatures before he heard a knock on the door.

He lazily got to his feet and answered the door. The maid with the cockney accent opened the door balancing a tray of tea and scones on her hip. "Sir, Mi's Liec'tenstien 'old me a give 'ou a t'ray 'o tea ta 'elp 'ou concen'rate on 'our wo'k, I 'ope 'ou like it." He smiled a bit and took the tray from her. She made a small curtsey with a dip of her head before starting to turn. Vash grabbed her arm with his free hand, causing her to turn around surprised. "I'm sorry it's just you always seem to bring my tea, and I never learned your name…" The maid looked slightly relieved and smiled at Vash. "Oh, so sorry Sir, m' na'e is Amber Silcox." Vash nodded, in thanks as the maid retreated down the hall. Vash sat down to sign a few more papers before he felt his eyes try to close. Finally fed up trying to fight sleep he placed his head in his folded arms and then there was black.

When Lilli woke up it was dark outside and crickets could be heard chirping outside her open window. She sat up and noticed how numb her legs were. She rubbed them gently to bring back feeling before getting up a combing her fingers through her hair and smoothing out her dress. She looked out the window and then at her alarm clock, and after letting out a small string of curses she wasn't supposed to know when in search of her brother.

When Lilli ran into Amber the maid jumped back in shock. "I'm so sor'y Mi's Liec'tenstien, I s'ould 'have be'n watc'ing w'at I was doin'." Lilli stood back up and took the maid's laundry basket from her hands. "No problem Amber, it's my fault. Have you seen my brother?" Amber nodded before gently taking the basket back and telling her that her brother was probably still in his office.

Lilli walked quickly down the long hallway, the windows letting in the outdoor lights. As Lilli neared the end of the hallway a figure dashed by the window and seemed to tumble into the window. He got up and knocked on the window, smiling at Lilli. She sighed and placed her hand by her hip, feeling the pistol on her hip. She slowly unlocked the window and the figure came tumbling in at her feet. She sighed and looked down at the figure by her feet before greeting him. "Hello…Gilbert…"

Lilli walked away from Gilbert toward her brother's office, closing the door in Gilbert's face. She looked at Vash, looking so peaceful and calm in his sleep. She saw a small trail of drool on his papers. She giggled quietly and just watched him for a minute. Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door, and Vash's head shot up like a rocket. He peaceful face was gone a suddenly replaced with a deep frown. "Who is in the house Lilli?" She looked down at her feet before answering her brother. "Guess who got kicked out of Austria's house again…" Vash Immediately stood up from his desk, the rolling leather chair slamming against the wall. He opened the door with a frown, Prussia's response being a smile. "I heard you and Lilli were playing a little game, I wanna join in."


	8. growing up

At the end of last night Vash had begrudgingly allowed Prussia to join the game, and every time Lilli saw Gilbert she would ask him the same question that she had asked Vash. As soon as Prussia answered yesterday's question, Vash shot him out of the house…

But today was the day before the ball, so Vash and Lilli had to enjoy their sun rise for a smaller amount of time. As they walked down the hill, Lilli turned to Vash, "Vash, do country personifications get older?" Vash stopped and he seemed to be thinking. "I think we do, but very slowly, for example in human years England is only 23, but the country of England was formed in 937, so he would be 1073 years old. Get it?" Lilli smiled and nodded, but then she frowned. "Vash doesn't that mean that we will get older and older depending on how long our countries last?" He nodded, and Lilli remained quiet, staring at her feet. Seeing her face Vash didn't ask for an answer, instead grabbing her hand to lead her inside to pack the remainder of their things.

As they both walked to their rooms, something occurred to Lilli, she had never been to France's house. "Vash, I've never been to Francis's house…is it big?" He stopped walking to turn around to face her. "Yes, it's huge, in fact, we don't even need a hotel, he has enough rooms for all the countries to sleep in, although, I'm going to make sure that your room is far far away from France." She giggled cutely and went into her room. After packing a week's worth of dresses for various meetings and events Lilli gently took out the fancy dress and placed it in a separate compartment carefully. She packed other necessities before zipping the bag and dragging it out of her room. She left it outside her door to grab a secret plushie of her brother that she took with her everywhere. As she went back into the hall she saw her brother going down the stairs, both of their suitcases in hand.

Vash called a taxi to take them to the train station. They would be taking a train to Paris with a stop in Lausanne. He set the bags down and then called for Lilli to come down. She hid her plushie in her coat pocket and slid into the taxi. The driver got them to the station in record time. They paid for their tickets and got on the train about five minutes early. They took their seats quietly and Vash allowed himself to relax slightly.

Lilli noticed Vash's momentary relaxation and used this time to pull out her iPod and a book. She relaxed herself as the train lurched from the station, but noticed that this had the opposite effect on Vash. He tensed up and squeezed the armrests on the seats. She giggled to herself and placed her book back in her carry on. She turned her iPod on and gently and slowly placed her hand on top of her brother's before gently closing her green eyes.

Vash jumped slightly as he felt a hand on top of his. He relaxed a bit when he remembered that the only person sitting next to him was Lilli and looked down at the girl. She had her iPod on and her eyes were closed. She had a small smile gracing her face and she looked beautiful. He tried to shake that thought out of his head but found it was etched in there. Vash looked quickly out the window to distract himself, but just got motion sick. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling his hand close around Lilli's subconsciously.

Lilli smiled as she felt Vash's hand close around hers. Suddenly she felt a tap on her should and looked up to see the conductor. She grabbed the tickets with her free hand and gave them to him with a smile. He punched them and handed back the punched ticket walking to the next passengers. Lilli looked at her brother for a while, his eyes were closed and his breathing slowed in his state of sleep. She noted how peaceful he looked and how he didn't seem annoyed at someone for once.

Suddenly she felt another tap on her shoulder; she turned quickly, feeling the pistol on her hip shift with the sudden movement. She turned to see Elizaveta smiling down at her, a suitcase in her hand. "Lilli, fancy meeting you here! Could we sit with you and Vash?" Lilli smiled at the older nation and nodded quietly holding a slim finger up to her lips. Hungary nodded with a smile on her face. Roderich came in quietly behind the female nation nodded in acknowledgement toward Lilli and sat down next to his ex-wife/ girlfriend. "Hello Liechtenstein, it's nice to see you, how have you been?" Lilli turned her iPod off to not be rude and answered the polite nation. "I'm fine Mr. Austria. Vashin and I are just on our way to France's house. I trust you have been well." He nodded as an answer and Lilli let to conversation go at that point. She never liked talking to him anyways, he was too uptight. Abruptly Elizaveta straightened up and began to talk. "So Lilli, how has your mission been going?" Only Elizaveta knew how Lilli felt about Vash, so she told her about her plan. "Slow, and little progress but I have a feeling it will work, and Prussia wants to help too." Elizaveta frowned at this and took her frying pan out from nowhere, but Lilli assured her that it would work. Soon Elizaveta fell asleep and Roderich was engrossed in a big boring looking book. She took this opportunity to check that Vash was still asleep. Once she was positive that he was she rested her head gently on his shoulder, and fell asleep.

Roderich looked at the scene before him in mild amusement. Liechtenstein and Switzerland were both asleep, with Liechtenstein's head resting on Vash's shoulder. Hungary was also asleep with her head resting on the window. He leaned back into the unclean seat and continued to read his book, "Classical Music and Its Origins". There were 3 hours to kill and this book was his way to kill it.


End file.
